marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurricane (Dark Riders) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Steve Skroce | First = Cable #17 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 4 5 | HistoryText = Hurricane was recruited into the second incarnation of the Dark Riders by Genesis. Alongside his teammates, Hurricane ambushed Foxbat in Egypt, deeming the former Dark Rider unworthy to live. The Dark Riders later encountered Cable, Storm, and Domino in the Morlock tunnels as they chased down Caliban, also found unworthy. In the ensuing battle, Hurricane fought Storm, declaring that he hoped she would be judged so that they could meet on the battlefield. Storm managed to best Hurricane, and Hard-Drive teleported the defeated Dark Riders to safety. The heroes tracked the Dark Riders back to Egypt, where Tusk led them into a trap. Hurricane summoned a sandstorm which enabled the others to strike at Storm and her allies. However, Storm dissipated the sandstorm which left the Dark Riders vulnerable. Gauntlet, enraged at Hurricane's multiple failures to defeat Storm, pointed his gun at Hurricane's head. Cable telekinetically pulled the gun from Gauntlet's hand and ordered the Dark Riders to surrender. Hard-Drive once again pulled his teammates from battle, including Hurricane. As punishment for his failed attempts to kill Storm, Hurricane was restrained in a glass tube alongside Foxbat, Cable, and other mutants, and had some of his power siphoned by Genesis. Under unknown circumstances, Hurricane rejoined the Dark Riders and assisted them in freeing the mutant Cyber from prison. Cyber soon learned that the Dark Riders were deceiving him and that they planned to use him to restore Wolverine's adamantium. The Riders succeeded in stripping Cyber of his adamantium, killing him. However, Wolverine's body rejected the process, causing an explosion. Hurricane and his teammate Lifeforce were impaled with adamantium shrapnel, killing them both. Necrosha Hurricane, along with a few other Dark Riders, was one of many deceased mutants to have been resurrected by Selene and the Transmode virus. The Dark Riders later resurfaced, hunting down and killing mutant healers as they believed their powers to be a violation of the natural order. This led to a battle with Magneto and the X-Men, as Hurricane and his team had targeted Elixir. The Dark Riders were eventually defeated, and Magneto killed the group by detonating explosives on their island. | Powers = Hurricane had the power to control the atmosphere around him, manipulating it to such effects as creating swirling vortexes and using compressed gusts of wind to smash through barriers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atmokinesis Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths) Category:Aerokinesis Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants